Voices Inside My Head
by reka1207
Summary: Animated. Blurr knows as long as he hears the voices, he's online. Maybe not completely sane, but online. Review please. K plus for dark themes.


**A/N: this came from watching 'This is Why I Hate Machines' way too early in the morning. And wishing Blurr was alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea. Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara.**

**Note: I am not sure about the canonity of this, i.e. split-sparks, if Blurr's optics could still be online, but it's just a fic. Reviews are asked for, they keep it alive. My OCs have cameos, for the full story, read Like Father, Like Son.**

Shockwave liked his trophies. Blurr could see now, even if it was limited, and what he saw shook him to his painfully visible spark.

There were bodies everywhere. Some grayed-out with offlining, but some still had bits of color. From here, the agent couldn't tell what—or who they had been, if they were Autobot or Decepticon.

Shockwave had been around much more lately, or had in Blurr's range of vision. Once he was tinkering with a mech at the far end of the wall, the next time, he was elbow-deep in another's chassis.

It was more interesting than just looking at the wall. Blurr couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, if the bots were just dead Autobots the Decepticon had killed and was keeping…or…

They could be an invasion, Blurr reasoned. All the bodies around him could be remains of injured Decepticons in various states of repair. A pile of bodies in a corner could pass for Seekers, from the wing-shaped pieces scattered around.

In his everlasting boredom, the Autobot decided to make a count of all the transformers down here, just in case. In case he ever got out of here, ever got repaired, he could tell Ultra Magnus or whoever was running the show how many were attacking. _But, _they could all be unfortunate Autobots, but Blurr was not programmed to be trustworthy.

So he began.

Counting by the wings (or what looked like wings) the pile to his left were the remains of three or four Seekers. Broken construction equipment directly to his left was probably a Constructicon or two. There was a small rectangle part in front of him he couldn't identify no matter how hard he tried. Clustered around it were several forms, mostly intact but grey. They were small: he at his full height, would be only be a bit taller than them. He noted that he could not see behind himself, and that the numbers could easily double.

Currently, Shockwave was working on a project partially obscured from his view. Blurr continued his mental tally, just for something to occupy his endless time.

Three Seekers, one Constructicon, two small mechs, three smaller…well, he wasn't sure what they were. Spies were good enough. Nine total, plus Shockwave made a formidable force already. Shockwave moved completely into his view. This time, a rather large avian shape was on his shoulder.

The mech sighed audibly, much to Blurr's surprise. Maybe the whole thing was taking its toll on him.

"Laserbeak? Is that your designation?" the shape cawed, probably in agreement. Shockwave watched the unmoving remains with as much distaste as was visible. With the bird still on his shoulder, the mech got to work, pulling a body from the pile and beginning to work. The avian flew off of his shoulder and landed beside the box and the forms beside it. The bird, from its post watched Blurr with unnervingly intelligent optics. If he could have, Burr would have looked away.

Shockwave got up and went over to Laserbeak.

"Don't bother Blurr," the Decepticon said, catching Laserbeak's gaze. "Your energy would better be used on reviving your brothers."

The avian cawed again. Blurr watched in surprise. Did Shockwave really plan on leading this dead group up top?"

Apparently, he did. Barely two solar cycles later, the former Autobot Intel head was the first to greet a Seeker back from the Pit.

"Welcome back, Jet…"

"Lag," he supplied, his scarlet gaze wandering. "It's been a while."

"Yes," the other mech said. "Nearly one hundred stellar cycles since the Battle of Tyger Pax."

"Ah." A sour look passed over the jet's face as he surveyed the graveyard around him. "I take it we are losing, then?"

"No. Megatron has arisen and taken hold of Omega Supreme. There are several Seekers dealing with his former prison, and the revolt here is beginning."

"How so?"

"I cannot say. We have an Autobot in our midst."

Jetlag's optics flared. "Autobot? _Where?_" his null rays began flaring. "I have waited long enough."

"Stand down," the Decepticon ordered. "Agent Blurr is in no position to tell any bot, but security protocol still stands."

The Seeker noticed Blurr, much to his horror. He had avoided death by a nano-kilik, but now…Shockwave would not keep him around.

_Gone, the little one is gone…_

What the Pit? Blurr wondered. Was he so close to offlining, so terrified of the Seeker, that he was hearing voices now?

_Autobot killer sliced the little one up…_

_Didn't help anyone…_

_Escaped…brought us here…_

Now the voices were overlapping (_little one-Autobot-help! Shockwave-building-up-again)_

Jetlag was still moving up, null ray poised. He stared at Blurr's body like he was seeing it with new optics.

"Not an alt mode, then?" he wondered aloud. "A cube."

The voices were whispering now, quietly. Still murmuring about their little brother dying, killing Autobots.

As long as he was hearing the voices, now Blurr knew he was alive. Damaged, possibly going insane, but online.

**Like? Hate? Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
